Part 1  The Received Wisdom
by Iuvenalis
Summary: Bored and cynical Kaoru is becoming tired of playing the polite game and Kenshin is finding it hard to get her attention, especially with Kamatari playing his little jokes


I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**Part I - The Received Wisdom **

Drowning in a sea of social platitudes, Kaoru barely restrained herself from pouring her wineglass over a number of the individuals gathered if not to boast about themselves, then something similar. Her trained eye noticed the usual suspects who "graced" such gatherings and then those who were not so infamous.

One such individual stood out like a sore thumb. Despite being accosted several times by a number of different ladies, he kept to himself and simply watched the multitudes of people drink and laugh at jokes they probably didn't even think were that funny. God she was really becoming cynical, and if anything the social niceties tired her the most. If she actually engaged in such behaviour she would have probably left after ten minutes. Instead her stony demeanour and confident poise had her standing next to the bar: comfortably singular.

From her position she noticed several ladies she knew engaging in conversation with the redhead. He politely endured their come ons before turning them down or melting away into the crowd. He seemed to be quite popular leaving Kaoru curious as to who he could possibly be, and why she hadn't heard of him before. After all, she had socialised in these circles for some time and considered herself quite the expert of the who's who. The way he manoeuvred himself around all the ladies had her snarling silently. Why didn't the man just tell them to piss off? Pansy.

Sipping her drink she took her time in taking in his features, as the individual in question was clearly engrossed in doing other things. His suit was of a lovely cut, and his manners suggested that he had frequented parties like this often enough. He knew enough people in the room that anywhere he went someone gained in attention instantly. He was definitely someone from the corporate industry.

Kaoru noticed Misao and Kamatari make a rather sly entrance from the waiter's entrance. As good friends of the birthday girl they were suppose to arrive on time, with Kaoru, which hadn't happened. She had been pissed off and told them in no uncertain terms exactly how she felt.

'I know you're annoyed Kaoru but really we were only a little but late,' whined Kamatari.

'You call one hour, a little bit late?' she hissed.

'We couldn't find the right thing to wear!'

'Besides you wouldn't have wanted to listen to our combined whining all night would you?' remarked Misao, completely unapologetic about her behaviour.

Kaoru wasn't entirely surprised. This was the way they had always been, and she had dished out her share of stupid behaviour in the past so she really couldn't say anything right now.

'Whatever.'

'Seen anyone interesting?' he questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

'Over near the ice flamingo, with the sauvignon in his hand and distinctly red hair.'

'Oh wow, honey with hair like that he's a keeper,' he breathed out.

'Geez Kamatari, hold your horses, he's probably not even your type, if you know what I mean.' commented Misao.

'Oh, he's my type. Trust me.'

'Really?' _Could he really be gay? With that hair, who knows_ thought Kaoru bitterly.

'I'm going to the ladies; will you guys be here when I get back?'

Nodding in unison Misao and Kamatari looked comical in their haste to agree. Lifting an eyebrow in response, Kaoru made her way with the efficiency of a practiced socialite.

* * *

Kenshin noticed Kamatari and some short woman enter immediately zone in on the woman who had stood next to the bar for almost the entire evening. He needed to speak to Kamatari about a number of things, and slowly made his way over. 

'Hey Kenshin!' greeted Kamatari warmly. The short woman next to him gawked in surprise.

'Kenshin this is Misao, Misao, Kenshin,' he gestured back and forth in introduction between the two.

'Kenshin is the Chief Executive Officer of the Hiten Corporation, but he invests in everything,' stated Kamatari in a stage whisper.

'Kamatari, you haven't told me how your new fashion line is going? A few of our clients are interested in your new direction, so I wondered if perhaps we might be able to come to some sort of financing arrangement,' said Kenshin.

'Ummm darling I have more than enough funds to do what I want, thanks to my Kaoru. She loves my clothes, and she even does some modelling for me sometimes,' he winked.

Kenshin watched the other man with inward exasperation. Anyone else would have jumped at the offer but no, he already had enough money. Kenshin's mind was working overtime on ways to convince him otherwise when he felt a warm presence at his back. He heard the voice was instantly intrigued.

'Be a darling and order me a Red Corvette Kamatari.'

Turning he watched as the mysterious woman from before had returned and was now ignoring him entirely. The shorter woman named Misao, then also began to converse with the woman while Kamatari inserted little jibes which he thought were hilarious. Misao occasionally rolled her eyes, but the newest addition to the group didn't alter her facial expression at all.

He then realised that all three people were now ignoring him which was new and although he wished it would happen more often, he didn't like that it was happening now. Holding out his hand to her he offered his usual greeting.

'Hi, I'm Kenshin, I'm new here so I'm sorry if I haven't introduced myself before now,' he stated good naturedly.

'New? Consider yourself lucky,' responded the woman clasping his hand in return.

'And do you normally attend these-'

'Always – Kenshin,' she punctuated his name. 'But only because it's polite.'

'You don't seem to engage in the normal social particulars though.'

'Who says their normal?'

'Common customs?'

'Well they're wrong.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?'

'I could be wrong, but it's probably because I didn't give it,' sarcasm evident in her tone.

'Have I done something to offend you?' asked Kenshin. He could practically feel the animosity rolling of her waves.

'I don't know you,' she shrugged carelessly.

Kenshin hadn't met anyone who was so blasé about their attitude in the social arena. This was probably why she hadn't engaged in conversations with anyone and vice versa. If all else failed in a conversation, Kenshin always fell back on the weather or the latest movie he had seen. _Weather or Movie?_ He had a feeling that neither topic would go down well with this woman. Instead he turned to Kamatari and picked up the topic of financing again.

'Perhaps we could meet sometime during the week to discuss your financial objectives for the future?' he directed his question towards Kamatari.

'Okay, but only if I get to use you in one of my shoots.'

'I'm not a model Kamatari.'

'Well I'm sorry I'm very busy and I won't be able to meet with you.'

Sighing Kenshin felt the need to shake the man in front of him.

'Fine.'

'Wonderful! How does brunch on Wednesday at 11:30 sound?'

'Sounds good, I'll see you then.'

'Kamatari I'm going. Misao's coming with me. I'll see you around okay?' inserted the still nameless woman. Looking straight at Kenshin her eyes became slits as she stared, before turning and making her way swiftly to the exit.

'Do you know her?'

'I might.'

Blinking Kenshin wondered why the man was clearly lying about his association with her.

'I just wanted to know her name,' he muttered.

'You and a thousand other men. Besides, she doesn't like you.'

'What?' he hissed whipping his head around to look at Kamatari leaning languidly against the bar.

'Hmmm I know strange right, but never you mind the world will be set right soon enough.'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, you'll see.'

Kenshin didn't like the look on the Kamatari's face and wondered what he'd gotten himself into this time.

* * *

Different RK universe - Hope you liked it :-) 

Read and Review!

Iuvenalis.


End file.
